Amethyst eyes
by cold-crescent-moon
Summary: Mystery/Tragedy/Romance
1. Chapter 1

---

I don't own anything

---

"Are you new here too?"

The boy jolted at the sudden sentence. He didn't expect to be acknowledged so suddenly.

"U-Um, yes, and you?"

The other gave him a smile that would match on of an angel.

"Yes, I'm glad I found someone to talk to; I don't know anyone here. I'm Lilli Zwingli by the way." She said, sticking her hand out.

"R-Raivis Galante, it's n-nice to meet you." He stuttered, shaking her hand.

"It would be nice if we were in the same homeroom." She said, turning her eyes back to the stage where a student was giving a speech. Most likely a fourth year.

"My brother came here a few years back, but he graduated already. Do you have any siblings?"

Raivis felt his tongue getting stuck in the middle of his throat. Lilli was doing what people call 'chatting,' he was never good at chatting.

'U-Uh, my brothers, they c-come here."

"Oh? What grade are they in?"

"Um, they're both fourth years."

"So you have two brothers."

"N-No, the third one, he's away at a University."

"What does he study?"

"F-Forensic science and water pipes."

This chatting was going well for him surprisingly.

"That's an unusual combination, but very interesting. My brother's studying weaponry. It gets a bit troublesome though; he brings back a lot of things that end up hurting people if it's used the wrong way."

"Ah.. he, sounds a bit like my eldest brother..."

"And I wish you a good year. Make sure you give your years your all!"

Both turned their attention back to the front, only to see the fourth year leaving the stage and the other students getting up.

"I think we have to go down to the main hall to see what room we're assigned to. You wouldn't mind if I went with you, right?"

Raivis turned red at the ears and nodded. "I-I, would like it if you came with me."

---

The two hadn't been lucky enough to be put in the same homeroom, but they had three classes together, two in a row after lunch and one at the very beginning of the day. Raivis didn't have too much trouble with his instructors, and lunch had been fair. He ran into Toris in the hallway between fourth and fifth, though Eduard ignored him in the library.

"I don't think I did anything to make him so cross..." Raivis said before sighing, packing his things. Maybe things at home would be better... Yeah, maybe Eduard was just in a foul mood. Everything would be better once he got home.

"Raivis!"

Turning around, he was surprised to see the green eyed girl standing by the doorway.

"Do you want to walk to the station together?"

A smile tugged at his lips. Maybe his day _was _getting better; it just didn't start out so sweet.

Or maybe his day was going to get even worse.

---


	2. Chapter 2

---

Chapter two

---

He never walked with anyone anywhere. Aside from his brothers, he would usually roam the streets alone. But, he stole a quick side glance at the blonde, today was different. Today, he had made a new friend who wasn't a boy, or a person younger than him, and had manners.

"Where do you live?" She asked.

"U-Um, I live around Bracken Wood... What about you?"

"I live on Hoytte Rhode. It's pretty convinient since I just get off at Hoytte station and walk a block."

'Hoytte Rhode... she must come from a wealthy family...'

"I-I get off at the next stop: Brown stone station, and it's only ten minutes from there before I get to Bracken Wood."

Lilli gave him a smile. "That's pretty neat. You should come over some time, I'd like to get to know you better."

Raivis didn't know what to say, but returned a smile. "Th-That sounds... nice. But I-I don't think I'll be able to for some time... maybe during a holiday of sorts."

The blonde nodded. "I must agree, my brother can be... strict with who I bring home, it'd be better for the both of us if we waited."

Wow, the first day and he already has a friend and plans. This was going to be a great year.

The rest of the way they conversed about dreaded teachers, favourite foods and dislikes of colour.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"T-Till then." Raivis said, waving back at the girl who got off and down the platform stairs. He was finally able to relax, not that it meant being around Lilli made him nervous. It was just.... unexpected for a first day. Lazily he looked out of the window, watching as the train moved out of the Hoytte neighbourhood and into a more thickly wooded area. The Hoytte district was mostly cleared of trees (save for a few here and there for decoratvie purposes), and was composed of handsome red brick houses and glass structures. Bracken wood was completely different. There were more trees, so around October it got horrifyingly creepy with the bare trees dancing, and there were more brown stone apartments and houses that were in poor or mid condition. It wasnt a bad area, just... not as extravegant.

_**Brown Stone Station, we have now arrived at Brown Stone station. Please watch your step as you exit the car.**_

A heavy sigh came from him as he pulled himself together and walked out of the train. Down the platform and out of the station he went. Gloomy houses stood solemmly as he walked through the streets, shoes scraping against dirty cobblestone. A wind whistled through, making the boy shiver. It was September and he was finally in Ridgeway Academy, the school where his brothers went, who would soon graduate, leaving him alone for the next three years. In all honesty, he preferred to go to a more artsy school. Ridgeway was good, but it focused on academics, not talent.

He fished out a worn copper skeleton key and pushed it into the lock, finally, he had reached the small house he called 'home'. Turning it, a light _'click'_ sounded and he let himself inside.

"Ra~ivi~s!"

A pair of arms wrapped around him and lifted him into the air, leaving his feet dangling above the ground for at least some twelve inches.

"B-Brother?"

A giggle came from the bigger man as he set Raivis down. "That's right! How have you been? You've been a good boy, right?"

Raivis hastily gave a nod. "Y-Yes sir! I've b,been trying my best like you t-told me to! I-I even made a friend today."

Oh crap, he wasn't supposed to say that.

Ivan's expression changed into that of an unreadable one, making Raivis uneasy.

"B, Brother?"

"... A friend.... Well, I guess my little Malchik is growing up... you're already going to Academy to polish your academics.... I suppose a few friends will suffice.... A friend.... Oh, and speaking of which, what happened to little Peter?" He asked sweetly.

"P-Peter?"

"Yes, the Kirkland boy. I told you to stay away, correct?"

"Yes, I hav-ven't seen him... B-But, Brother, may I have y-your permission to-"

"Ivan!"

Their attention was turned to a Brunette and a bespeckled boy coming in from the front door. Ivan straightened his posture.

"My my, Toris and Eduard, how the two of you have grown."

"Well, it isn't like we'll stay small forever." The glasses boy said with a slight tone in his voice. Ivan's fingers twitched, but he didn't say anything, just kept smiling.

"Ivan, what brings you here? Did you bring Miss Yekaterina and Natalia too?" Toris asked, his eyes hinting slight hope.

"No, Yekaterina had some errands to finish, and Natalia is busy at the moment, so I had to leave them behind."

"Oh, but... what brings you here? I thought your break started next week."

The Russian smiled.

"It does, but I had a job assigned to me in Hoytte Square, so I decided to come back here instead of being in a hotel for a week. So now you don't have to wait a week for me to come!"

The colour disappeared from the youngest's face. Ivan had a job? In Hoytte Square?

He bit down on his bottom lip.

The Square wasn't too far from Hoytte station, but within a one block radius Lilli _should_ be safe from Ivan if she lived in the opposite direction of the Square.... that would be at least a two and a half block distance. So if Ivan ever found out about Lilli-

"What about your friend again? Why don't you tell us his name?" Ivan asked, turning his attention back to the first year and putting the spotlight on him. Eduard gave a surprised expression, as did Toris.

"A friend? When did you meet him?"

"More importantly, _how_ did you meet him? I'd like to know how you would be aquainted after the first day."

"Now now Eduard, don't be so mean."

"I doubt that you're in any position to say that Ivan."

"Please no fighting you two. Now, Raivis, can you tell us who you're friend is?"

The boy began to shake. What should he do? He didn't want to risk it. He.... He would have to play it dumb.

"I-I forgot the person's name...b-but we have a few classes together." He said, Toris smiled at him.

"That's wonderful!"

"You forgot his name?"

"You can't help it, it's only the first day after all." The brunette reasoned, but the sandy blonde gave snort.

"I would give you some of my IQ points to you if I could Raivis, but unfortunatly, I can't." He said before turning away and making way upstairs. Neither of them said anything, but Ivan gave three tuts.

"Eduard has gotten so cold~. Maybe it's just a phase." He suggested hopefully.

"Yes... I'd hope for it to be.... Say, what kind of job were you assigned?" Toris asked.

Ivan's smile grew, but not in length. There was an added terror to it.

"I'm a part of the Forensic branch for murder cases now."

---

"How was your first day?"

"It faired quite nicely, and you?"

The other blonde turned red at the ears. "I-I managed to get a new design through. It should be more efficient since I added a few new touches to its last model. It makes me glad to know that it's being looked over for consideration; all of that hard work and endless revising, finally paying off. But enough of my day; have you made any new friends?"

There was a short silence, but it was feigned by the sipping of tea.

"Yes... I forgot the person's name, but we share three classes."

"That sounds fair for one day... make sure you don't get tangled with the wrong bunch Lilli."

"Of course not Brother; you've raised me better than that."

The older blonde's cheeks were rouged red, but he got up, motioning for her to follow.

"We should prepare dinner if we want a full night's rest."

---

"Why did you say those things back there?" Toris asked as he put his books down. Dinner was done with and Ivan had gone off somewhere, whcih kept them safe at the moment.

"I don't want to be with him." The Estonian said curtly, which only made the Lithuanian sigh.

"Eduard... does this have anything to do with.... the adoption?"

Eduard sat up and looked at his 'brother' straigth in the eye.

"Toris, I don't mind being _your_ brother, afterall, you're sensible and useful. You're a great cook and you're likeable. But Raivis... he can't stand up for himself, he's weak, he needs to be babied by you, and can't spit out his senntences right. It's aggravating to be around him!"

"....Eduard, Ivan was kind enough to take us in when we needed it most. We knew why and what happened, but Raivis doesn't. He doesn't know anything, and it's not his fault. You can't blame him for being how he is right now; he's been put through too much when he was younger, and even if he doesn't remember it clearly, the fear's still there, whcih should be proof enough of what happened. Now, be a bit gentler with him, he's not good at being social."

The other didn't say anything, but took his glasses off and lied back down.

"I have an exam tomorrow, so keep it down."

---

Ugh.... my grammar... makes me uneasy....

---


	3. Chapter 3

---

I don't own anything, so don't sue me. This also goes for the second chapter.

---

It wasn't like I hated him. No. I _did_ see him as my little brother, but I doubt that I could ever grow to love him in any way. I would always be looking down on him, and though I knew it was wrong, it's just something that'll never be fixed, or take a lot of time if it could be fixed, so by the time that I _don't_ hate him, we'll be in our graves.

The night was silent, and I don't think Ivan came back yet. Toris was snoring softly, which was an indication of him in the fourth or third stage of sleep. I could hear small sobs coming from the room next door, and I could only roll my eyes. I wasn't going to pity him. I wasn't going to be gentle, or coddle him like Toris did. I was going to treat him like any other stranger would; cold and uncaring. Not the kind of cold that would be enough to make me kick him out of the house, but enough so that he's able to grasp a sense of reality.

The sobs were growing louder, and it sounded as though his breathing was beyond laboured. It were as if he were hyperventilating...

Shit.

I got out of bed as quick as I could, nearly tripping over my feet as I did so. I swung the door open and made way to his room. Luckily, it wasn't locked this time. When I flicked the lights on and came beside him, he was in a horrible state. His entire face was red and was wet with tears that wouldn't stop. His eyes were squeezed shut and his chest was rising up and down. Small handsgrapsed his covers, and his body was twisting and turning.

"N-No! Please, don't, NO!"

I grasped his left hand, trying to calm him down. "Raivis, Raivis listen to me, please, you need to calm down."

"Please.... I'll be good..... I'll be good, so no... no more.... _please, _stop...."

Oh God, I didn't know what to think of what he was saying. I squeezed his hand and rubbed my thumb against his small knuckles. This wored when he was younger, so it should work now, right?

"Raivis, I'm here.... Toris is here too, so don't worry, nothing will happen and it'll all stop... Raivis..."

"What's going on here?"

I turned around to see a surprised Russian standing by the doorway, a frown pulling at his lips.

"Eduard, why is my little Raivis crying so much? What's going on?" He asked again, the distaste of the situation showing clearly in his voice.

"I wish I could answer that, but I'm afraid I can't." I said. I wasn't going to say that I didn't know what was happening. Ivan's frown grew as he stepped into the room. Motioning me to step aside, he leaned over and scooped up the boy in his arms, blankets and all, and held him close, shushing gentle hushes. He was babying him, like everyone else did.

"Raivis... my little malchik.... Big Brother is here for you so stop your tears. Big Brother won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

His sobs began to die down, and it only took that burly arse three seconds. I had six minutes and nothing worked. Ivan looked back at me, bearing his lavender eyes into my own.

"Try being a bit kinder, da? It works miracles."

I scowled. But this only got the other to chortle.

"Don't be so cross Eduard, but the only reason why you weren't able to do anything is because you're such a meanie to Raivis all the time. If you were better to him, your voice would make his crying stop in his sleep any day, but that'll never happen if you keep at what you're doing. Now, I'll take Raivis's bed for tonight since you and Toris are already sharing a room."

I didn't say anything, but excused myself and walked back to bed. There were so many reasons as to why I hated him, but the fact that I had to be _grateful_ to him made my fury grow.

When I walked back into the room I found that Toris was still asleep, which was a good thing because if he woke up, he would start asking questions, and that was the last thing I needed right now. It unsettling to have Ivan in the room next door, but he didn't seem to be doing anything, so I let my mind slip away into a dark sleep.

---

She had been acting a bit... funny. I didn't want to suspect her of anything, but I know she's keeping something from me. I hope it's not something like a note from the principle or... Weed. I knew that a little pot here and there wouldn't do too much damage, but I'd rather have Lilli staying away from that sort of thing. You never know.

I pulled the trigger, the barrel aimed at a concrete wall. Putting the assult rifle down, I walked towards the wall. Taking a thin rod and marker out of my pocket, I stuck the rod into the hole that the bullet had made and marked how deep it went. Taking it out, I smiled at my result. Roughly a centimeter deeper than my last model's impact.

"Lilli~~~!!! Llli~, are you awa~ke?"

I grit my teeth; I knew that voice. Grabbing my model rifle I went over to the window, opened and aimed.

"Feliciano! Get off of my property!"

"Ack! V-Vash! Wait! I just need a copy of the homework answers for the ones I didn't get! Please! I even wore pants this time!"

"Hn. I'm glad that you came here decent, unlike last time, but Lilli's bed-time is Nine 'o' clock! It's already Eleven twenty-three, so I suggest you go back home!"

"But.... I need the answers... plea-Agck!"

I shot a warning shot by the Italian's right foot, enough to make him scramble back across the street and over a hedge.

"That Italian.... I need something more effective to keep him away. A dog? No, he's good with animals...."

I was too tired at the moment to think any more. I could always think of a strategy to keep pests out tomorrow.

---

Toris was more than surprised to see the Russian in bed with his Latvian brother. He had left a blanket and a pillow by the couch and set up the guest room (if you could call it that) to suit the other's ever changing needs, but this.... was kinda sweet and creepy. He knew that the Russian favoured the little Latvian due to their eyes, but some things just didn't seem to fit sometimes. Neverless, he needed to get Raivis out of bed for school, and Ivan probably had things to do for his new job. He reached over and shook Ivan's shoulder.

"Ivan, Raivis needs to go to school, and you need to wake up."

Lavender eyes opened, and a yawn followed after. He sat himself up, still holding Raivis in his arms like a doll.

"Toris, good morning.... You interrupted my dream."

"I'm sorry, but Raivis needs to get to the Academy, and I'd rather not have you snoozing during the morning and roaming around in the night. You know it's not safe."

Ivan chuckled at this. "I know it isn't very wise, but I believe that both you and I know that I'm fine to be on my own during the nights."

Toris was silent for a moment.

"Well, I suppose I should wake up the little boy, da?"

He gently shook him, and Raivis shifted in the Russian's hold.

"Raivis, my little brother~, you need to wake up before they get you."

Immediately Raivis's eyes snapped open and straightened his posture, looking around.

"They.... they're gone.... right? They're.... gone..." He trailed off before falling back to sleep.

"He doesn't seem well. Maybe I should drop him off?" Ivan said. Toris was about to reject, but Ivan beat him to it. "I know! I'll drop him off today, pick him up, and take him to work to keep me company!"

Today was going to turn out bad.

---

"Y-You don't have to drop me off." Raivis said, his shoulder shaking. Ivan smiled and patted his head.

"Don't worry about me."

"B, But what about w-work?"

"The lab doesn't open until ten, and it's eigth sixteen right now, right? So don't worry so much."

"I-I guess.... thank you."

"Of course."

_**Ridgeway Station. We have now arrived at Ridgeway Station. Please watch your step as you exit the car.**_

The two made their way out of the train and from the station. The school was at the centre of Ridgeway Avenue, so that it sat on the very middle of the avenue before both ends came to an end. As they walked, students passed by, talking about various things that made the larger one smile.

"This brings back so many memories.... Back when I was about your age, Yeketerina would wake me and Natalia up to go to school, and the three of us would ride the train together. Of course, Natalia is a year younger than me, but she skipped a grade, and Yekaterina failed gym the year before we came so we had the same gym class. I miss those days."

Raivis had no idea what to say. What kind of comment was he supposed to make after hearing something so random?

"That, that's very... nice. To know that the three of you got along well.... it suits you."

"Ahaha, we got along quiet nicely. Though Natalia was really scary sometimes."

"B-But she's so pretty, how could she be-"

Ivan's cold look stopped the boy mid sentence.

"My my, you think my sister's pretty?" He asked in a singsong voice. His unchanging expression that went against his tone struck fear into the boy.

Raivis gave a shakey nod.

"Is that so... so would you want to marry her?"

Something got caugth in his throat, making his choke.

"N-No! I-I, she's too... I can't. I.... I couldn't."

Ivan's gaze melted back nto a sweet one.

"I'm so glad. I can't have _two_ boys going after my sister."

A weak laugh came from the younger one. "Don't worry... I don't think I would be either of the two."

The two finally arrived at the front gates of the school. Ivan leaned over and kissed the Latvian on the forehead before waving bye and walking away.

"I'll see you after school~"

---

Toris and I walk together every morning. But this morning, I wanted to go by myself.

"Eduard?" Toris called. "You're going already?"

I nodded as I put my shoes on. I wasn't in the mood for talking. I could feel the other's gaze on my back as I walked out of the door and towards the station. Swiping my ticket I boarded the car, sitting across from two girls that were wearing the female uniform of my school.

"So, what's his name?"

"Raivis."

My ears pricked at this. I let my eyes wander, but kept them in the corner of my eye.

"Do you like him?"

"I, I don't think I know him enough to decide on any feelings. But it's nice being around him."

"What kind of guy is he?"

"Ms. Seychelles.... if you're imagining him as someone like your cousin, I'm afraid that you're quite off the mark."

"Oh c'mon Lilli! Vash _never_ lets anyone near you, so I'm just _guessing_ that this 'Raivis' is some heroic, cute guy that's trying to sweep you off your feet."

"You know, I ever expected to see you at Ridgeway."

"Don't change the subject!"

"I haven't seen you for years.... I was wondering how you were doing."

"Lilli~! Don't leave me hanging!"

"I think Francis's curiosity has rubbed off on you."

The train came to a stop at Ridgeway, and I kept my distance behind the girls. Trying to evesdrop and keeping it undetected like this proved to be tricky.

"Tell me, please?"

The blonde sighed. "He's a quiet student. I think I'm an inch taller, and he's sweet from what I've seen yesterday."

"Pfft. Men. They're always changing their attitudes and appearences when they're around different women. You can't know a guy from _one day_."

"Very true. But I honestly don't think he's from a bad bunch. He seemed nervous talking to me."

"That's probably because he was thinking about raping you or something."

I rolled my eyes and walked past the two. This was wasting my time, and it would only add to the the migraine that was coming onto me.

"There's no way Raivis would rape a girl. That would only happen when left becomes right and up is down."

_"So what's his name?"_

_"Raivis."_

Wait a minute, that blonde, Lilli, knew his name. Raivis wasn't the type to go around talking to girls....

Wait, what?

It couldn't be. She couldn't be the 'friend' that he was talking about yesterday.

But then again, he never did tell us the gender of his friend.

But _Raivis_, becoming firends with a _girl_ on the first day of school? Unlikely.

...

What if he really _was_ friends with her?

---

Grammar errors and typos beware.

---


	4. Chapter 4

---

I don't own anything

---

"_They'll_ push you into a well and seal it up, so that you'll die all alone and cold in the water."

"Yeah, and if you don't listen, _they'll_ come get you and cut you into pieces to sell you. Not just for food, but for other things too."

"_They_ will come if you don't listen. You're stupid, we all know that, but you need to overcome your stupidness so that we're all safe from _them_."

Amythest eyes, wide in horror, looked at the faces around him. Twisted grins and cold gazes were all that he met, and there was no escaping it.

"There's something _wrong_ with you. You don't have to hide it because we all know, but if you don't do something, you're going to die."

That was it, he couldn't take any more. A horrified scream tore from his throat, tears streaking down his face as he did so. Hands flew up to hs ears, trying his best to block out any sound. The ring of children scattered away, just in time to escape the view of the two women who came running towards the shrieking boy.

"Raivis! Raivis, what's wrong?" One of them asked, crouching down and placing one hand on his knee and the other on his left hand, which was still over his ear. The second woman looked around accusingly, but didn't find sight of any other child.

"Raivis, you can tell me, I'll listen."

"Maria, I don't see anyone.... They probably ran away again."

"Oh, don't be so cross Sonia. I don't think they meant any harm."

The said Italian scrunched her nose, the cross look in her eyes still present. "Why they do this, I will never know."

"We'll never know how the minds of children work." Maria said. She somehow managed to put the sobbing boy in her arms, and was humming a tune of sorts. Standing up, Maria began to walk over ot the building.

"We should start dinner. Maybe it's best if we keep the little one in the house."

"The courtyard is a warzone for those runts."

"Sonia," Maria said with a tone. "I thought you liked children."

"Hn, I do, but I hate it when they do things like this."

Maria chuckled. Looking down at the boy, she felt her smile fall when her gaze fell on the dead stare that he was giving. A far look, aimed at all of nothing.

"Raivis, would you like to help me in the kitchen today?"

The boy could only blink. His blank stare bleak against his flushed, tear stained face.

"I know it's Ariana's turn, but I'm sure she'll be happy to stay in the courtyard for a while longer today."

Small hands clutched the front of the Italian's apron. "...Will I be safe?"

'Oh dear.' "Of course you will!" 'This boy's being bullied too much... asking if he'll be safe.'

Maria glanced over at Sonia, whose eyes gave the same thought.

If they didn't find someone to take the boy soon, he'll break.

-

The dinner he had on that night was his last. He just didn't know it yet. No one did.

There was a clattering of plates as Sonia washed them throughly. Raivis, standing on an easy-step, stood next to her, drying them just as throughly. The woman's deep brown locks were held up by a thin red ribbon that curled at the ends. Her sharp eyes staring down at the ceramic plates. There was a comfortable silence that hung over the two, but it was soon broken.

"Did they tease you again?"

The inquiry made his body grow rigid, but his hands didn't stop moving.

"...I don't know."

The brunette raised an eyebrow at this. "How do you not know?"

The blonde shrugged. "They said that _they_ would come for me.... if I stopped being stupid, I would be safe." He said quietly, putting the plate down. "I don't want to be stupid... I don't want to be taken away."

"You're not stupid, and whatever _they_ are, _they_ won't take you away."

"But... I'm different."

"Everyone's different."

"No, I mean.... I _look_ different."

It was Sonia's turn to go rigid.

"I, I don't have the looks I need to be Italian... my eyes are a funny colour too."

Then, out of nowhere, Sonia let the dishes drop and pulled her hands out of the water, cupping the boy's face and forcing him to look at her straight in the eye.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. I do not care that you are not Italian, I do not care at all. You are the sweetest child I have ever met. Now go wash your face; my hands are dirty and I dirtied your cheeks."

Obidiently, the boy would go, but there was a strange look in his eyes.

"....I'm not Italian?"

Shit

"...Wait, but, I'm Italian..."

Sonia smacked herself in the forehead.

"...Raivis, forget about that, it was carelessly said."

"I'm not Italian?"

"I don't know. I don't care. As long as you are under my roof, that does not matter."

"So when will it matter?"

Fuck, the boy was sharp.

Sonia gave a deep breath. "Raivis, I will let you sleep in my room tonight, so please, forget about that."

A smile luminated the boy's face, and a grin pulled at his lips. Good, that meant a yes.

"Now go wash your teeth and face; bed time is soon."

Happily, he pittered off into another direction, and the woman was relieved. She had almost given away a terrible secret. If the other children found out, they would unleash hell for him.

-

It was about Nine maybe, possibly a quarter after that when the front bells chimed. All ears pricked at the sound, and everyone knew what to do. The children ran off to the bathrooms to clean up, Maria went to get the door, and Sonia went to make sure that everything was in order before lining the children in line.

Maria pulled the large wooden doors and gave a smile to the other person on the other side.

"Good evening and welcome to the Vargas Orphanage."

The burly man on the other side didn't smile back, but nodded. "If it is not any trouble, I would like to see the the children."

Maria nodded, her one curl that stood out bobbing up and down. Leading the man into the main hall, she was joined by Sonia, who had put her hair back down and had a headband in place. The man's cold eyes scattered over the heads of the children, who were neatly lined up like candies in a store. His eyes flickered from face to face and didn't rest until he stopped on one of them.

"...That one. Over there. Is he Russian?"

There was a horrified gasp coming from the others, Maria and Sonia looked at each other.

"Um, no. He is... Latvian."

"His name?"

"Raivis Galante."

"Galante? I thought you said he was Latvian."

"He is, he just didn't have a surname, so we thought it best to give him one... I'm sorry, but we don't know any Latvian names that would be proper."

The gray haired man nodded, still looking at the boy, who had begun to shake. Walking over to him, he crouched down and stared hard, scaring the daylights out of him. He raised his hand and brought it down. The Latvian flinched, fearing impact. But the only impact he felt was a soft sturdy pat on the head.

"I've decided on him."

The elderly man broke out into a smile that Raivis shyly returned. Big hands reached around him and picked him up, holding the boy against his tall frame. Sonia and Maria looked at eachother before Maria led the man into another room. Sonia managed to round up the others and put them away. Looks like Raivis had finally found a father.

-

"Here are the papers I need to have filled out. Sonia should be back with his things in ten minutes or so... Raivis, would you like to say goodbye to anyone?"

The boy shook his head no and clung to the front of the man's coat. The man quickly went through the papers and handed them back to Maria, who nodded a thank you and filed them. Sonia came in with a brown suitcase in hand and set it down. She stood in the doorway, looking at Raivis, as if she were expecting something.

"What? No hug?"

Raivis grinned and jumped off of his knee and ran over to her, having her catch him and spin around him before hugging.

"Thank you Sonia."

"Of course."

"Raivis... what about me?"

Sonia passed him onto her sister, who hugged him just as affectionately. Maria buried a kiss in his curls before looking at him.

"I'll miss you my dear."

"I, I'll miss you too Maria."

"Hey, you better come and visist us, we still need to go tomato picking."

"I'll try Sonia, thank you."

Both Italians grinned and set him down. The coated man, with suitcase in one hand, crouched down to pick the boy up and walked with the sisters to the front door. They waved good bye as Raivis was taken away.

To a new life.

To a new home.

With a new family.

---

"W-Where are we going?" He asked, his voice shakey. The man looked down at him.

"We're off to Russia."

"Russia?"

"Yes, it is cold, very cold, but you will love the flowers in the summer."

"W-Will I be alone?"

"Oh no, of course not. You'll have five new siblings. Try to get along, da?"

New siblings, a far away place, flowers. A big grin was given as he nodded yes, earning himself another pat on the head.

---

They road many trains, and walked around and through many ports and stations. They didn't stop to rest either. Raivis fell asleep most of the time during the train rides, but the man didn't seem to sleep at all, but never did he look tired. The air was getting colder as they pressed on, up to a point where the jacket he got from the orphanage wasn't doing any good. They stopped at a city called Minsk, and the man pulled him out of the train and into a small store on the corner of the block, three blocks away from the station.

The store bell rung as he pushed open the door. A blonde man looked up, smiling at the boy in his arms.

"Another one?"

"I needed another."

"Ah, is that so? Well, I had an uncanny feeling that you would be dropping by some time soon, so I made another coat, but the size may be a bit big."

"How big?"

"Well, I would say a good two sizes larger. It's very thick too, so it might be a bit too much weight for the little one."

"Hm... I'd like to take a look anyway. It might fit the others."

The storekeeper nodded and disappeared behind a curtain, only to reappear once he had the coat in his hands. The colour was a rich, deep red. Not a bloody red mind you, but a royal kind. The colour of the kings and their capes. The cuffs were thickly made, ensuring warm hands even without gloves. There was a hood that was big enough to fall over and cover his eyes, more than enough to keep his ears warm. The man reached for it and pulled the thin coat off of the boy before putting the red one on. It made no difference in Raivis's shivering, but his face smiled.

"Hmm, I guess it's not too big afterall, only a one size difference." The storekeeper said, looking at the sleeves and torso length. "It ought to keep him through two winters at least. If he doesn't suddenly grow that is."

The man handed the storekeeper a wad of bills before scooping Raivis up into his arms and heading out.

"Uh, thank you."

"Of course."

"Um, w-what should I call you?"

"General Winter."

"General Winter?"

"Yes."

The boy giggled and gently fisted the fabric of his coat.

"Will it take any longer?"

"Only another day or so."

They've been moving for weeks on end, but Raivis didn't dislike it. He had gotten the chance to grab a bite of different foods and a chance to see different sights. He loved Rome, but the sweets he had in Germany were no match. The station wasn't as crowded as it had been when they left it, which made it easier to reach their train. General Winter plopped the boy onto his seat before taking his own. The train would start in ten minutes, it would take at least ten hours to get to Moscow before they took another train to Novgorod.

---

A fire crackled, spitting heat in hazy waves that managed to keep the room warm. A brown haired boy sat on the couch next to a blonde girl who had a ribbon adorning her hair. Another girl, whose hair was put up, sat on the corner of the carpet while a sandy haired blonde with spectakles sitting in the bridge of his nose sat in front of her, reading a picture book. The only one without another to talk to sat in the centre of the carpet, gazing at the flames. A light coloured scarf was loosely wrapped around his neck, and his fingers fiddled with its hem.

The sound of the front door opening and shutting caught the attention of all five children. Loud footsteps thumped down the corridor, coming closer to the living room.

"It's father Winter." The girl with her hair up said in a hushed tone. The General appeared, holding a sleeping Latvian in his arms.

"Ivan."

The blonde stood up, facing the burly man.

"I've found a brother for you. Take care of him. All of you are to look after each other while I'm away. Understood?"

The five said that they understood, and Winter smiled.

"That is good. Now I've brought some things back from some places for dinner tonight. I want Toris and Eduard to clean the table, Yekaterina, I want you to get the plates, Natalia, help me with the cooking. Ivan, you go take him upstairs and put him in your bed, sleep with him tonight, will you?"

The Russian boy nodded and took the sleeping blonde into his arms and somehow got him into a piggyback position. He made way to the second landing and headed down to his room. Stepping in, he closed the door and put the boy on the bed. He pulled his shoes off before putting his feet up on the bed. Leaning over he placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and whispered something before making his way out the door and back downstairs.

Welcome home

---

Please excuse the typos and grammar errors. And the pairing isn't happening yet, I need to keep that on hold for another while -grins-

---


	5. Chapter 5

---

I don't own anything

---

General Winter was gone for the most part, so it didn't come as a shock when the news of his death arrived. Financially, they were safe. Winter had a big insurance over his head, so that the six got a sum of money that would last them for two or three years, including living expenses. That was when they moved out of Novgorod, and into a different area, outside of Russia.

Brackenwood was the ideal area. Cheap, close to a good school, and had four seasons. Yekaterina had gotten a job doing God knows what, and Ivan had enrolled Nataliya, Toris, Eduard and himself into Ridgeway. Ivan was the first to graduate, followed by Natalia. Toris and the blonde girl were the same age, but the Lithuanian was held back due to his absences. Eduard skipped a grade, which landed him with his Lithuanian 'brother' into the same grade. Raivis was still in Junior High, but managed to pull through as Eduard helped him with work. Everything went well despite the fact that no one was looking after them.

"I'm actually kind of glad that General Winter has passed." The Estonian said one night. It was only the three adopted ones that were sitting at the table. Toris gave him a look.

"You shouldn't say that."

"But I _am_ glad. Without him, everything seems..._warmer_."

"Even so, without him we wouldn't be here."

"Y-Yeah... I'm actually glad that he f-found me."

Eduard raised an eyebrow at the small boy. "What were you doing in Italy anyway?"

Raivis gave a shrug at the question. "Dunno. Where did Father find you?"

"Don't call him that. Anyway, he found me somewhere in Estonia. I _am_ Estonian afterall."

"He found me in Lithuania..."

"You're Lithuanian?"

"Yeah, I liked it there. But I like it here too."

"Brackenwood is n-nice."

"Mm...."

There was never a lasting conversation.

"You know what's weird?" Toris askd suddenly. The other two looked up. "We form the Baltic states, and Ivan is Russian, Yekaterina is Ukranian, and Natalia is from Belarus. Funny isn't it?"

"If only we had some Nordics." Eduard said quietly. Raivis smiled at the comment.

"H-How are things for you in that school?"

"Things are great! I'm starting to look at colleges I want to go to. You'll be a first year next year, right?"

"If he gets in that is."

"Eduard, don't be so cold."

"I'm just being honest."

Toris shook his head at this. "Anyway, if you ever need help, you can always count on us."

'Us?' "Mm."

"...It's lonely without Big Brother...."

"Ivan? Uh, yeah, I guess so." Toris said, looking down at his food. In all honesty he was glad that the Russian was out of the house. But it was unnerving how he would pop up from time to time.

"I for once, am glad to have him out of the house. Though Miss Yekaterina worries me.... I hope she's alright." Eduard finished, a small red shade tinging his ears. Toris smiled, but Raivis didn't seem to get it.

"I-I'm glad, that Natalia's with her friends most of the time.... she's really scary." Raivis said, trying to keep the conversation going.

"How could you say that? She's so cute..."

The dreamy look on his face was too much.

"She uses k-knives on me! A-And they hurt!"

"But I like her."

"What about Feliks?" Eduard asked. Toris tilted his head to the side.

"What about him?"

"Well.... doesn't he like you?"

"Of course he does; we're friends." Toris stated plainly, Raivis scrunched his brows together.

"But, I thought he liked y-"

Raivis was cut off by Eduard's cold stare. Toris shrugged and went back to his food.

"Well, Eduard and I have a project and two essays to work on, so we'll be at the Library tonight."

"B-But it's dark, and I'll be alone."

"Grow up for once." Eduard said scathingly. Toris glanced at the two, but didn't say anything. Raivis had cast his eyes downward and fumbled with his fork.

"O-Okay.... Sorry."

"Hn, not your fault."

"Really?"

"I don't know."

"Oh."

It was either Eduard was really cross all of the time, or he just didn't like the younger boy.

...Was there a difference?

Toris and Eduard shuffled over to the sink and placed their dishes over into the sink, leaving some water sitting in them to make cleaning easier. Grabbing their bags they made way for the door, leaving Raivis sitting at the small table, eating alone. Toris said goodbye before closing the door and encasing the boy in the building.

The clock ticked and minutes passed by. The eerie quietness was beginning to ring in his ears.

Well, at least Eduard wasn't here to be cross with him, right?

-

It must've been at least an hour. His eyes fluttered open as a rather large hand shook his shoulder.

"Raivis.... Raivis.... Ra~ivi~s..."

The boy sat up, rubbing none eye with a loose fist. "Wha, Toris?"

A giggle was his answer. When did Toris giggle?

....

Toris didn't giggle.

Looking behind him, Raivis saw no other than Ivan, standing with a smile on his face, dressed in his tan coat.

"Brother!"

He jumped up to his feet and turned around to hug the Russian, only to be lifted from the ground.

"You've been a good boy, da?" Ivan asked, kissing the boy's cheeks before setting him down. Raivis beamed up at him.

"Yes."

"And you've been staying out of trouble?"

"Yes. I promised."

A chortle came from the taller one as he leaned over and pressed his lips against his forehead, inhaling his lovely scent. "And you've been trying to get good marks in school, da?"

"Mm, I have....Brother?"

"Da?"

"Why are you here? You were here a month ago."

"Oh, my little Raivis does not like it when I come home?" Ivan asked, feigning a hurt look. Raivis shook his head no, a worried expression overtaking his features.

"It's just, Eduard's been acting weird about it."

"Oh, of course."

There was something creepy in Ivan's velvet eyes that sent a shiver to crawl under the boy's skin. Then, out of the blue, the burly Russian leaned down and scooped the boy up into his arms, making way for the second landing.

"B-Brother?!"

"Fufu, you're so cute when you're flushed."

"A, but, what-"

"I'm just taking you upstairs. I'm tired, and I don't want to sleep alone."

"You're staying over?" The Latvian asked, hope ringing clear in his voice. Ivan buried a kiss in his short ringlets and gave something that sounded like a yes. A smile adorned the boy's face and he clung to him.

"You don't mind sleeping with me, do you?"

"Of course not."

Ivan was satisfied the answer. He managed to open the door to his room with his elbow and set the boy down onto the bed. He took the coat and shoes off, Raivis following suit. Ivan made himself comfortable, securing the smaller blonde into his arms. The Latvian tangled his legs with the other, his small hands grasping the front of his brother's shirt. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, with the warmth all around him and a soft humming dancing lightly in his ears.

---

Eduard scowled in disgust at the sight before him. He and Toris had come back from the Library, only to find the dishes unwashed, Raivis's food unfinished and still sitting on the table, and the said boy sleeping in bed with the Russian.

He wanted nothing more than to smack the boy upside the head, but he was twined together to the older male, and if he accidently hit Ivan, things would not turn out pleasant. His only choices were to either leave them be, or wake them both.

There wasn't much point in waking them up.

Eduard turned his heel and stepped out f the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Toris came up from the first landing, looking at him funny.

"Why were you in Ivan's room?"

"He's in there with Raivis. My guess is that he showed up after we left and dragged the idiot into bed with him."

The colour drained from the Lithuanian's face. Ivan's return was never a pleasant thing for anyone (minus Raivis and Natalia) in the house. Even Yekaterina didin't want to face him when she came back from where ever she went off to.

"...Well... the best we could do is make sure his needs are met and that we stay out of his way."

"No need to say it outloud; it's common knowledge by now."

"We should get to bed."

"Yeah."

"What time do you think he'll wake up?"

"Knowing him, whenever he likes."

"Not much of an answer."

"Never is."

---

The morning went smoothly. Eduard didn't bother waking Raivis up since it would only end up in waking Ivan, and he was late already, so what was the point? The dishes from the night prior were taken care of and put away, cereal and muffins were set so that Ivan didn't have to got through and trouble. There were no problems there...

The only problem was that there was no Vodka or alchohol in the house.

"Let's just leave." The Estonian urged, tugging the other's sleeve. Toris looked at him, and then at the stairs, and then back at his brother.

"But, if we leave now, then Raivis..."

"He can look after himself, and if we don't hurry we'll be late."

"But-"

"I don't care about Raivis, he can handle Ivan better than any of us here. It's _us_ we should worry about."

Toris gave in and grabbed his bag. Slipping into his shoes he trailed after the younger one, but spared one last look at the stairs before murmuring an apology and going out the door.

Why did it feel like he was neglecting the youngest boy?

The thought buggered the hell out of the brunette as he walked with the blonde. He treated him just as kindly, he cooked food for him, and true, he _did_ baby him from time to time, but there was a wall that sat between them and wouldn't budge.

"Don't think about it too much." Eduard said flatly.

"Yeah... wait what?"

"I said 'don't think about it too much'."

"No, I mean how did you-"

"Your face gives it away."

Toris gave returned the flat look. This one on the other hand, was colder than ice to the Latvian. Snorting when he didn't undertsand a problem, or glaring at him at the most random occasions.

"You know, you should treat him a bit more kindly."

"Why?"

"Well, I dunno, but you know, it's just one of those things."

"I could care less if he were to fall in a well and got trapped in there."

"Eduard!"

"Well? It's the truth, and the truth is always brutal."

A tired sigh was all that he could give. There was no use in trying to get the Estonian to be nice to the youngest Baltic.

...Baltic?

When had they become the Baltics? This wasn't history.

---

"RAIVIS! RAIVI~S!! PETER IS HERE TO PLAY WITH YOU!"

A boy, about ten or eleven, stood outside of the window and continued to shout. Ivan's eyes twitched before cracking open.

"RAIVIS!!"

The bitching and screaming of a child was never something to like, it reminded him too much of Natalia and her constant declarations of marriage, which in its own twisted way was very possible. Shaking the thought off, he gently unwrapped the small arms that held him down and rolled out of bed. Putting his feet in his shoes carelessly, he went over to the window and saw a blonde boy with furiously brushy brows, standing and chucking rocks at his younger brother's window.

"What are you doing?"

Th blonde's head snapped in his direction, an 'oh-shit' look covering his face. Ivan chuckled at this.

"I asked you what you were doing."

"....I have no time for fat popsicles."

"Wha, that's not nice to say. And I'm not fat, I'm big boned."

"Hn, no difference to Peter. Peter is here to see Raivis. That jerk, he hasn't played with me for two weeks now!"

'So he's a friend of Raivis's.' "I'm sorry, but Raivis won't be seeing you today. Or tomorrow for that matter. You won't see him anymore."

"Eh?! Why?"

"Because I said so!" Ivan stated with a big grin. He found enjoyment in teasing and taunting others; it was so much fun!

The boy's brows furrowed. "You can't tell me what to do!" He retorted rather angrily. This only got the older man to chortle.

"Fufu, but I'm Raivis's older brother, and I'm in charge of him, so he has to do as I say. So even if you come to see him, he won't be able to see you. Goodbye now."

"Wait! Rai-"

The window closed, cutting Peter off from communication with anyone in the house.

"...Hm, I'll tell Papa about this."

---

Ivan went over that scene as he sat at the desk, his eyes gazing down at the paper before him. That was when he first met Peter, but it wasn't the last. The boy kept coming, trying to see the Latvian boy. Suddenly, he snapped himself out of his thoughts and shook his head.

"I need to get this done quickly if I want to see them tonight." He said in a murmur, his pen beginning to move again. Chemicals sat in their containers, neatly alligned against the wall in the shelf. The ticking of the clock plicked by, along with the continuous scratching of a pen. Ivan wasn't even done with the first half of his duty, and he had to get it in before the day ended or he would have an earful from the head of the department.

---

It's, it's getting there. Next chapter bounces back to real time where Rai's a first year. It's unhealthy to like him so much (^w^)

---


End file.
